


Exit Strategy (art)

by skargasm



Series: Banners and Icons [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Ethan and Aiden have to come to a decision.
Series: Banners and Icons [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639030
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Skargasm's Fanfiction Art





	Exit Strategy (art)

I _**was**_ trying to go to sleep when the idea for this fic and banner came into my head! So here I am, 4.45 am, posting yet another banner for the Love, Creeper Wolf series. 

This time, it's the Alpha Twins' turn as they are punished by Deucalion and have to come to a decision. As always, this is strictly amateur hour - I claim no particular ability with digital art - I just like messing about with Paint.net.

* * *

[ ](https://imgur.com/24gWEWW)

* * *


End file.
